


Surprise Wedding

by Emz2684



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Olivia and Trevor get together while their on holiday in Barbados which neither knew the other was going to be there. They fall in love when they sleep together every night and after 4 months they get engaged and plan a surprise wedding which the only people to know are her Mom and Dad Don and Liz.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Trevor Langan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia gets up gets dressed for work and on her way out grabs her coffee and as she is working to work she thinks can't wait until tomorrow when I won't be at work for 2 weeks and I will be soaking up the sun and because she won't have work and she won't get called in at all hours. She walks in the squad room when she does the first person she sees is Elliot but she doesn't say a thing to him she ignores him sits at her desk and starts on the paperwork she needs to sort out today. Olivia lifts her head up when Elliot huffs and he looks passed but she is not interested in his problems he may think that she is his friend but she knows she isn't and she just doesn't care so she just goes back to her work then Elliot says so you are just going to ignore me are you Liv how can you ignore me we have worked together for 12 years now your my best friend and I'm yours". Olivia laughs before saying" yes I can and will be ignoring you Elliot we may work together but you are no way my friend and you are not my partner which I thank god every day for what ever is going on in your home life and personal life is your business but I'm telling you now you better not hurt Kathy or the kids". 

She says" hi when everyone else walks in for the day as Amanda says" So Liv are you looking forward to your 2 weeks holiday tomorrow I be you can't wait can you". Liv smiles and says" no I can't wait 2 weeks to myself". Just then Cragen comes out of his office hands then more paperwork apart from Liv because she is away from tomorrow. 

At lunch Fin says Liv you coming to lunch with us". She looks up and stares at Elliot then back to him as he says" it's just you, me, sonny and Amanda". Olivia nods and goes with them for lunch for the next hour leaving Nick to meet his wife and leaving Elliot in the squad room.

At 2pm they all come back from lunch sit back and carry on with all the paperwork. Elliot stands walks up to Olivia and says did you have a nice lunch thanks for the invite why don't you want to hang out with me". Olivia says" we are just colleagues that is all we are your own life is your own I don't want to hear about it or speak about it we won't be hanging out personally and you can stay out of my life and my relationships I will see, date, kiss and sleep with who ever I want to whether their an attorney, a police officer, a doctor it doesn't make a difference what they are it will in no way have absolutely anything to do with you now walk away and leave me alone". When he walks off she looks up and see everyone and her captain all smirking at what she just told him.

6 rolls around so Olivia stands and says" I'm off now I'm going home having a shower then ordering myself a takeaway and then having an early night because I have to be up early to catch my flight I will see you 4 in 2 weeks then she goes say bye to Cragen and Liz who are in the office and then leaves for home. When she does get home she checks to make sure she has everything in her suitcase checks she has her passport and her ticket before going through to her room ordering a takeaway, puts her phone on charge then jumps in the shower while waiting for her food. Once finished puts her pjs on comes out sits on the sofa switches the TV on and carries on waiting some more for her food.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Olivia gets up has some coffee before getting dressed then she checks her bags once more before ordering a cab to take her to the airport. The cab drops her outside the airport where she goes checks herself in and checks her luggage in before going to grab some more coffee along with some breakfast while she is waiting for them to open the gate and call all the passengers to get on the plane.

2 hours later and they have opened the gate and called all the passengers through to board the plane when she gets on the plane she sits by the window puts her seat belt on then puts her earphones on and waits for the plane to take of to take her to Barbados for her 2 weeks holiday all by herself. 

After the plane has landed she waits for her luggage once she comes through after she has found her bags she walks outside finds a taxi and gives him the address to the beach hotel she is staying at. She checks I with reception who gets a bell boy to help her with her bags before getting changed in to her swimsuit then orders drinks with room service. When room service has come and gone Olivia takes her drink and sits out on her balcony which takes her to the beach as she is just watching enjoying the sun and view she sees a tall sexy man walk past her suit she thinks" his sexy as hell but as she keeps checking him out she realised it is Trevor Langan so she quickly puts on her sun glasses and walks on the beach and sand and follows after him when she gets close enough she calls out" Trevor". Trevor stops turns and sees who had called his name out he watches Liv as she strolles up to him and he thinks" wow she us so hot in her swim suit before saying" hi Liv when did you get here are you by yourself". Olivia says" I just got here and I'm here by myself for 2 weeks holiday what about you". Trevor says" I'm here alone as well I needed a holiday and I booked this place it looked really nice on the website so I just booked it I'm glad I did". They both stand on the beach in the sand staring at each other as they both look over each others bodies before Trevor says" would you like to walk to the beach bar with me and have a drinks/drinks with me you don't have to if you don't want to Liv". Liv shakes her head and says" no I would really like to go with you Trevor".

So they walk together down the beach some until the come to the beach bar while Olivia finds them a quite spot in the corner whole Trevor goes and gets them their drink/drinks. While Trevor is at the bar Olivia can't help but stare at his bum as he stands there and she thinks I've always liked him he is so sexy as hell I've always wanted him to kiss me I've always wanted him to fuck me and to ask me out since he defended me when I was arrested for murder. She carries on watching him and his bum which he doesn't reliase she is doing, he comes back carrying 2 glasses and a jug filled with drink so places them down then sits in front of Olivia as she leans over to pick the glasses up and fill them with the drink Trevor stares at her chest but doesn't take his eyes of her or her chest when she sits back down he gets brought back when Olivia taps his leg with her one hand then he looks up in to Olivia's eyes as she hands him his glass". Trevor says" so what made you come here then Liv". Olivia says" I've always wanted to come here and so I did and I wanted to get away from work for a while and I definitely wanted to get away from Elliot I wish it was for good but this will have to do". Trevor says" so is he still that bad then and why are you still working with him them if you don't want to see or speak to him". Liv sighs and says" I don't know work with him that often anymore because we are not partners I changed which I am glad I did that but he still tries to get involved in my life and he still tries to be my friend but he isn't any more as far as I'm concerned". Trevor says" I'm sorry he is still trouble for you Liv but you can vent to me for the next 2 weeks if you want and when we go back to New York". He smiles at Liv who smirks at him and blushes when he looks in to her eyes.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia and Trevor are still at the bar for a while longer when Trevor says" Olivia you can say no if you want to but would you like to have dinner with me tonight". Olivia says" Trevor stop saying I don't have to if I don't want to I want to go out with you tonight shall we head back now so we can go back to our rooms and get ready for tonight".

When they get back to the hotel Trevor says" so I will come and pick you up at 7 then Olivia if that is alright with you Liv". Olivia nods and says" yes Trev that is perfect". So they go their separate ways so they can go relax and get ready for their date. Olivia gets to her room goes straight to the wardrobe and gets out her sey black dress along with her black heels then she picks out a set of lacy underwear with the bra to match before she goes and have a long hot soak in the big tub in the large bathroom.

******************************************

At 7 Trevor knocks on Liv's door and when she opens it and steps out Trevor looks her up and down and says" wow Olivia you look hot and gorgeous". Olivia blushes and then says" you look handsome Trevor". He holds out his arm and when Olivia takes it they leave and go to where Trevor has booked to take them.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They sit down at their table and when the waiter comes over they order their drinks and while their waiting they talk about things when Olivia says" si Trevor what do you like to do when your not working". Trevor says" I love to play tennis I'm quite good at it but other than that that is it what about you Liv". Liv says" well I only ever seem to work I don't really have any hobbies at all". They carry on talking when the waiter comes back with their drinks he also takes their food order.

****************************************

A few hours later they leave the restaurant and go for a walk on the beach where they have both taken of their shoes to walk on the sand as their walking Trevor can't take his eyes of Liv and Liv can't stop thinking about how sexy Trevor is and how she wants to kiss him and how she wants them to do other things as well and she also thinks I have never felt this way before about anyone not even Brian or David Haden. Trevor gently takes hold of Olivia's arm to stop her from walking he then turns her to face him which then their both staring in to each others eyes as they both lean in to each other Olivia's phone keeps ringing they try to ignore it but it will not stop so she pulls it out of her bag answers it and says" Elliot what the hell do you want I am busy and I'm on holiday". She listens to him then replys" I don't care we are not friends or family you are no longer my partner you are just someone who happens to work in the same squad as me that is all now go away never ring me again and when I come home don't speak to me and don't come near me and don't get anyone else to speak to me on your behalf I don't exist as far as your concerned". She hangs up throws her phone back in her bag then turns back to face Trevor. 

As they are staring in to each others eyes again Olivia thinks please kiss me as if Trevor can read her thought he steps closer takes her face in his hands rubs his thumbs over her lips before kissing her soft lips with his own lips. Olivia moans in to the kiss which makes Trevor smirk they both pull apart breathless after a while but Trevor is still holding her face in his hands and Trevor says" come back to my room with me Liv I want you so damn much". Olivia says" yes let's go I want you Trevor" so he let's her face go and they quickly walk back to the hotel and his room.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia is against Trevor's hotel room door in his suit naked along with Trevor who stands there looking over her sexy body and whispers" your so beautiful ". He then caresses her face leans in to her and kisses her passionately as she wraps her arms around him,he picks her up and pushes her against his door where she runs her fingers through his hair then she whispers in to his ear" fuck me Trevor please"then she bites on his ear lope.

Trevor pushes himself inside of her quickly as Olivia moans "yes oh Trevor". Trevor watches Olivia writher in pleasure " tell me what you want". "Don't stop fucking don't stop". Olivia's head falls against his shoulders as she pants out" oh fuck" as he hits her right spot inside of her. Trevor captures Olivia's lips and he takes both her hands and shoves them against the wall,with her hand still on his shoulder she moans out "Trevor babe I'm not going to last much longer please go faster". Trevor groans and grunts and says" I'm right there with you Liv cum for me babe". She closes her eyes as her body starts to shake as her orgasm takes over her body and she bites on Trevor's neck as she screams with pleasure a few minutes later after watching Liv he spills himself inside of her when they both have finished they have their faces buried in each other's neck's breathing heavy and panting. 

They share kisses before he puts her back on the floor where she pushes him back to the couch but he instead picks her up again and carries her in to the bedroom lays her on the bed and as he lies next to her she nuzzles in to him. They kiss passionately and she scratches the back of his head with her one hand. She says" Trevor you are amazing that was incredible ". Trevor kisses her head as Olivia kisses his chest and Trevor says" Olivia you're sexy as hell and I have thought that for a long time" he then turns her over so she is on her back then he climbs on top of her kissing her lips then her neck then her chest and breasts. He takes her nipples in to his mouth one by one as Olivia moans" fuck" his strokes her slit with a finger he then pushes 2 fingers in her and nips at her neck where he whispers " god your so wet".

Trevor sucks on both nipples as she thrusts her hips up in to him Trevor smirks then adds another finger and says" that's it babe". "Oh fuck oh god Trevor I'm so close" she says and holds his hgeas to her chest as her moans get louder as her orgasm wracked her body over and over. Trevor says" god your damn fucking amazing I love watching you cum for me". Once she has calmed down she turns on her side to face Trevor where he pukks her to him and they stay like that together closing their eyes falling asleep slowly wrapped around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Olivia wakes up in the bed on her own at first she thinks Trevor has gone but then she hears the shower in the ensuit so she gets up out of the bed opens the bathroom door walks in stands watching Trevor for a while before she opens the shower door and steps in closing it behind her. She comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. Trevor says" good morning beautiful he then turns to face her and smiles, kissing her softly. Morning sexy". She bit his earlobe and smiled, feeling him push her up against the tile wall.

He kisses her again passionately this time He smirked at her groan. Olivia looked at him and kissed him softly. "I want to feel you inside of me," she whispered, as she starts to stroke him. She grins at him.

Trevor moaned as she kept stroking him. "Oh, Liv," he whispered. Her hand caressed his face before it moved to the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

She smiled, keeping the kiss slow, keeping it the pace of her strokes, feeling him thrust his hips into her hand. She broke the kiss and moved her lips to his ear. "That's it baby," she whispered. " your so fucking hard for me aren't you". Trevor groaned and held the back of her head, making eye contact with her. "I'm gonna come baby. Oh, my God".

Before he could finish Olivia sank to her knees, looking up at him, wrapping her lips around him and moaning, her nails raking over his inner thighs. He groaned and gripped her hair in his hand, involuntarily bucking his hips into her face. He held her head still as he released into her mouth. Once she swallowed everything he gave her she smiled and stood up. "Mm," she closed her eyes and kissed his neck, up to his ear.

Trevor held her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips. He heard her moan. "I want to make you cum so fucking much Liv he said as he looked at her. He pushed two fingers inside her, his other arm wrapped around her back, holding her up. She moaned as he started moving his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Mm. Trevor." She gasped, feeling his fingers curl back towards him, hitting her g-spot. She closed her eyes, moaning, feeling her knees give out. "right there. Oh my God!" She arched her back into him, her hips grinding into his hand. "Yes oh god yes don't stop!

Trevor groaned as his fingers were moving faster, watching her head fall back. "Yeah, you like that," she moaned and arched her back. "Come for me baby. You're so close, you're so fucking wet."

She held his wrist, stilling him, as she came around his fingers, she let out a loud moan as she rode out her orgasm. She fell back against the wall and closed her eyes. "My God," she panted and smiled, looking at him. He moved and kissed her passionately.

He held her close. "I love you Olivia," he whispered.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia says" I love you to Trevor I have since the first moment i saw you even when i was with David Haden and Brian Cassidy i always imagined it was you i was with or having sex with. Trevor attached his lips to her nipple. "Oh, Trevor," she groaned and seethed.

Trevor kissed her lips as his thumb started rubbing her clit he heard her whimper and watched her start to come undone.

She pulled him closer, her hips moving against his, ready to explode. Trevor took his free hand and tugged gently on her hair. "Oh, God! her orgasm took over her body and she rode it out before she collapsed on top of him, kissing him gently before she rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest, her breath heavy she kissed his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. I love you," he whispered against her skin. He felt her smile against the chest.

She whispered. "kiss me," she smirked and kissed him softly, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Trevor caressed her face, he felt her nuzzle into his hand and he smiled and whispered against her lips.

Olivia smiled and nuzzled his nose then rested her head back on his chest, drawing shapes on his chest with her finger. "Trev," she said gently.

He rubbed her back and pulled her closer, "What is it beautiful?" he asked softly. Liv says" I don't want us to end when we go back to New York or our jobs". Trevor kisses the top of her head and says" I don't either I want you and I want us to be together is that what you want us to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend". Olivia nods against his chest and says" yes yes more than anything". Trevor says" Olivia Benson will you be my girlfriend". Olivia kisses his chest lifts her head up smiles at Trevor and says" of course I will". Trevor leans his head down and kisses Olivia before they curl up together in the king size bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Trevor and Olivia are in his hotel suit as Trevor moves his hand towards the strawberries and smirks at Liv. Not touching each other is maddening,Trevor fingers the edge of his napkin and watches as Liv licks the liquid chocolate off the tip of the ripe fruit with her tongue.

Trevor runs one finger lazily across the table a breath away from my left hand. Olivia smiles as she slides her hand teasingly closer to his

He nods and refills his glass of Chardonay "You look amazing in that dressing gown".

I'm so caught up in his gorgeous and sexy smile that I miss the drop of chocolate that is heading for my dressing gown. Trevor's hand quickly closes down on my right breast, stopping the chocolate with the back of his hand. It remains there, sending a tingling sensation through my chest. I stare down at his hand as it doesn't move. The chocolate remains on his skin and his fingers instinctually sink into the softness of my breast.

"Thank you." I whisper as I try not to think about the weight of his hand or the glimmer in his eyes.

Trevor lifts his hand, offering the stray chocolate to me as he winks playfully. Olivia licks chocolate from the back of his hand and he brings it back to his lips to kiss the place she touched.

"Are you done with dinner?" He barely waits for Liv to nod before he's whisking her away to the sofa. "Yes-" He pulls Liv down next to him, threatening her knee with his hand as she bites her lip. Trevor reaches for her face, catching his fingers on the back of her neck as she pulls him closer to lie on top of her on the sofa.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia and Trevor were lounging on bed, in his beach hotel suit. Olivia glanced over at Trevor she rolled over to him, kissing him and stroking his thick manhood through his pants.

Trevor looked up at Olivia who hw thought was so beautiful no makeup and hair flowing freely. He loved that he was the only one who got to see her this way, it was such an intimate version. He nibbled her neck gently, sending a cascade of shivers down her spine. Between kisses, he sighed into her ear, "Baby, that feels so good." She shimmied off his pants and gave his growing arousal a sweet kiss.

"Come here," he pulled her to a seated position, straddling him. He began teasing her entrance lightly, running himself along her slippery folds over and over. She groaned her approval as he slowly buried himself into her.

She found her rhythm. Her eyes flickered closed, losing herself in pure pleasure. Trevor loved seeing hee indulging her sensual desires. It was such a turn on to see her so vulnerable and uninhibited. She clenched him so tightly and arched her back in passion, cupping her breasts as she rode him harder. She was chasing her ecstasy and bringing him along with her. He grabbed onto her bottom and met her rocking motion with long deep thrusts. She ground into his pelvis again and again, enjoying every glorious inch of him, driving him deeper still. He reached up and began to trace gentle circles on her clit with his thumb. "Oh Trevor!" she gasped with delighted surprise, which she gave into a guttural moan. His touch sent her over the edge, and he could feel her grip tightening around him in undulating waves. She collapsed on top of him, as his orgasm overtook him. They laid there together, still connected. Her hair falling into his face, and the gentle dew of sweat covering them. Her hands intertwined in his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Olivia climbs of Trevor moves down the bed licks her lips as she smiles and starts to stroke him. She licks up the underside of his shaft.

He groaned and looked down at her. He moved her hair to the side and gripped it in one hand, watching her as her mouth moved over him. He let out a breath. "Oh, Liv." He let his head fall back, feeling her hand move over him. "God, don't stop."

Olivia smiled and looked up at him as she stroked him. she kissed along his shaft, then kissing the head

Trevor groaned. "I'm gonna come. God," he felt his release building.

She smiled and wrapped her mouth around him, moving over him, slowly. She tasted his release and she groaned. She let him go and swallowed every drop of what he gave her. "Mm," she kissed up to his lips and smiled.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, feeling her melt into him. He groaned and broke the kiss, still holding her close. "You're Amazing."  
"I love you, Trevor you are the only man I ever want to say that to."

Trevor smiled. "I love you, Olivia, and you're the last woman I ever want to say that to." He kissed her forehead.

Trevor pulled Olivia to him where he lay holding her.  
She moved closer to him and smiled. "We should set an alarm so we can get up and enjoy our last day and night here."

He kissed her softly and took her hand in his. "Good idea. She kissed him gently as they lay their together in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They came home from their amazing holiday and we're now standing in Trevor's hallway “Olivia says" how about we go to go to bed and have a nap.”

"I'm going to bed come on babe" Trevor yawned, "I'm really tired."  
"Okay". Olivia says

Trevor kissed Olivia's head before settling in next to her in bed as Olivia has the TV on. "What are we watching then?" Trevor asked as he got comfortable.  
" just something random I'm not really watching it".

A while later when Trevor looked down Olivia was against him fast asleep, so he reached for the remote, stopping the TV and allowing his own eyes to close.

Neither Trevor or Olivia felt like cooking that evening, so they went out to a nearby pub for a home cooked meal that they didn’t have to cook.

When they got back Trevor and Olivia had bath.After the long plane ride home from their holiday, Trevor and Olivia agreed that they wouldn't be going anywhere for the next day or two, so, after their bath they curled up on the sofa together and opened a bottle of wine.

They easily fell into a relaxed silence, both happy to relax after their long day and make the most of the quiet.

It was Olivia who reached out for the bottle once their glasses were empty, sharing out the rest of the bottle before shifting slightly in Trevor's embrace, making it easier for her to kiss the man she loved.

They decided to go to bed a little after 10 and after quickly changing they spent a few moments sharing soft kisses before settling down to sleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They were lying on Trevor's floor as his fire snapped and hissed behind the glass screen, a faint glow from the flames washed over them. The black blanket stretched across the wood floor, protecting Olivia's bare back from friction burns. She clung to Trevor, pressing her lips to his neck as her legs tightened around his waist.  
She gasped as he hit deeper and her hips arched, grinding against his. His chest rubbed against hers smooth skin the air crackled around them, not just because of the fire. A moan purred low in her throat, his hands gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head. He slowed down long enough to trail his tongue teasingly across her left breast.

Her hands bucked against his as he silenced another gasp with his mouth. Air was shared now as she devoured his lips, salt stinging her lips. "Don't stop," she urged as they broke apart, his lock around her hands loosening.

He turned onto his side, pulling her against him until nothing was between them but a thin sheen of perspiration on their chests. Damp curls stuck to her neck as he cupped her bottom, a scream of release dying against his lips. The world could've crumbled down around them, but she wouldn't have cared. Her head was profoundly clear, as clear as his panting was against her cheek. As clear as the way he delicately kissed her lips as he pulled the blanket around them.

Her arm dangled over his waist as she shrugged into the warmth of his chest, her heartbeat slowing to normal again. Every spot on her body tingled, from the tips of her toes to the lobes of her ears. She pushed herself up, smiling as he lay with his eyes closed. With ease, her tongue darted out to lap up a rivulet of sweat rolling slowly down from his hairline.

The stillness of his face broke as he smiled tiredly. "You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled.

With a giggle, she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. She combed through it with her fingers and sighed, "Well, there are worse ways to go."

"That's true," he said through a yawn. His brown eyes opened a crack, his hand lightly stroking her back. The heat of her flesh and the coolness of perspiration covering it he loved it.

Sighing gently, Olivia draped her leg between his and slid down to the side, letting him hug her close again. Her knuckles grazed against his neck, simply lying next to him wasn't enough. It wasn't enough in the way his hand trailed down her back and to the swell of her hip, squeezing gently. Contact with him had to be more, the motion of their limbs serving as reminders of where they were and how far they had come.

"I'd have to say though," he continued, "the spontaneity has been enjoyable."

"Has it?" she asked, craning her neck up to look at him.

"I think so. We've had quite a week."

Chuckling softly as she kissed his shoulder, she said, "But we haven't even left your apartment."

"We aren't allowed to do the things we've done in public," Trevor deadpanned. He watched as she leaned up again, folding her arms on his chest and laying her head down. Unabashed pride shined in her eyes and he couldn't help but grin. She'd never cease to amaze him.

"In regards to that, maybe it hasn't been so bad. But," she said thoughtfully, "we'll probably have to leave at some point." Her fingernails trailed through the hair of his chest as she asked, "Do you think you'll go back to work soon?"

The roll of his eyes said it all and she had to hide an amused grin behind her hand. "Not if I can help it."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I've got more important things here. Well," he corrected himself as she blushed bashfully, "just one thing really." His finger traced over her cheek, the slow heat shooting straight to his heart. "My spider plant has been rather temper-"

"Oh," she scoffed, poking him in the chest playfully.

Trevor's laughter cut off his own explanation and he rolled over, pinning her beneath his body. She cupped his face, drawing him closer as she caught his lips with hers. "But I," she teased, gasping for air as they broke apart, "can do things that your plant can't."

His lips kissed a path from her mouth to the soft flesh just beneath her jaw. "It's a good thing I'm keeping you around then."

"Very good," she assured him with a mock seriousness.

He nibbled on her neck wickedly, smiling at her gasp when his teeth brushed her skin. Olivia pushed his hands away and sat up, drawing the blanket to her chest. " I have been thinking can I meet you mom?"

He kneeled up, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "She's wanted nothing more than to see me happy and healthy I'm sure she would love to meet you Liv".

Chuckling, he kissed the side of her head "But not yet I'm not that anxious to share you with anyone else quite yet."

Her cheeks blushed rose again as she said softly, "I can live with that." She leaned against him, sighing contentedly as his arms went around her. Her head rested on his shoulder, his hands stroking her back. "Do you think then that we can go out today?"

"Where do you want to go?"

She giggled, traces of embarrassment clinging to the sound as she brushed wisps of hair out of her eyes. "Anywhere that I can eat."

He shrugged as he stood up, fetching his robe from the sofa and pulling it on. "I've got just the place," he promised as he held his hands down to her.

"Where?" she asked as he pulled her up.

"We're going to Brooklyn"

Her nose wrinkled. "What's there?"

"Only the best cheesecake in the world." He smacked her bottom playfully and said, "Go get dressed. We're going to Junior's."

She kissed him quickly, smiling broadly before turning down the hallway to the bedroom. The blanket cocooned her body, contrasting skin against dark hair and the black blanket.

He watched her disappear into the bedroom, smiling to himself as he whispered, "Because you deserve nothing less than the best."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Olivia was back at work since her holiday. It was obvious to Elliot that she was in such a happy mood and that she looked really peaceful and glowing and he wanted to know why as he thinks he has a right to know everything about her.

When she disappeared from her desk to go to the ladies Elliot just didn't care he reached across for her phone not caring that everyone could see him.

He went into her text messages and found a dozen or more text messages between Olivia and a guy she him order T from today. He decides to read them not caring who sees him.

T: I had a really great time with you Olivia on holiday and the last few days since we came home do you want to see me today or tomorrow I would prefer today and tonight xx

Olivia: me too I loved our holiday and the days we spent together when we came back if I don't have to work late then yes xx

T: I can't wait to see you I have miss you even though I saw you this morning xx

Olivia: You better have miss me xx

T: I have i promise xx

Olivia: I love you x

T: I love you to babe I will see you later if you not busy xx

Olivia: Absolutely! Xx

T: let me know what is happening and take care of yourself plz baby xx

Olivia: I will let you know for sure and I promise to take care of myself I promise x

T: Well I'll let you get back to work then xxx

Olivia: okay I love you xxx

T: I love you to bye xxx

Olivia: bye xxx

Elliot didn't get the chance to put the phone back as Olivia stood staring at him from his side

"Why are you looking through my phone?" Olivia asked snatching the device from his hands.

"I was just"

"Looking through my text messages, Elliot you have no right!" Olivia yelled angrily.

"Liv I"

"Don't you dare apologise and don't call me Liv you have no right that is for only family and friends and you are neither! You I'm so mad with you right now I am so so happy that your not my partner and that you are not in my life you don't exist in my life as far as I am concerned so why don't you do everybody a favour and either get transferred or resign I don't care just stay the fuck away from me and never ever talk to me contact me or try anything ever".." Olivia snapped grabbing her coat and walking off, Elliot just sat their as Don and Fin along with Munch said" your own fault she told you before she went on holiday to stay out of her life and to leave her the hell alone that is why she changed partners you are such a prick why do you think no one wants you here and why do you think no one will work with you just leave her alone". All 3 decide then to leave to to calm down and to let her come back on her own.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 8

When he walks in to his bedroom, Trevor is surprised to find the small light on the bedside table on and Olivia lying on the bed with a book open in her lap.

"What's all this?" he asks as he closes the door quietly behind him.

Olivia looks up and smiles. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Trevor responds as he crosses the room and joins Olivia on the bed, pushing the book out of his way as he kisses her tenderly.

Trevor watches Olivia and traces the crook of Olivia's ear with his finger. "How was your dinner meeting". "It was alright but I'm glad to be back here with you".

Olivia laughs softly. "I bet," she says as she scoots closer and folds herself into his embrace. "What did you bring me?"

"Oh," he says in a low tone as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, "your dinner is very special." He opens the box slowly with one hand, allowing steam and fragrant scents to waft out. "Broiled salmon in a Beurre Blanc sauce, sans the wine. Sautéed wild mushrooms and fresh spinach. And, grilled asparagus with roasted red peppers and a balsamic vinegar." He smiles as Olivia's eyes widen and he asks, "What would you like to try first?"

"The salmon, please." Olivia watches as Trevor reaches into the box and removes a small morsel of the fish with his fingers. "What are you doing? Where are the utensils? You're going to burn your fingers!" she exclaims.

"Well then, you'd better eat quickly." He holds the food closer to her lips and smirks as she quickly takes his fingers in her mouth. "Good?" he asks as she chews slowly.

"Heavenly." She reaches out and grabs Trevor's hand as he reaches back into the box and brings them back to her mouth. With ease, she licks the remaining Beurre Blanc sauce off the tips of his fingers. She grins as he draws in his breath quickly. "Couldn't let that go to waste."

"We'll talk about that later," he growls playfully as he brings more of the salmon to her lips. "You're wearing my favorite pajama's too." He reaches out and lightly runs his finger over the wine colored silk.

"I know," Olivia says with a smile. She leans up and kisses Trevor on the mouth. "I love you, darling."

He smiles softly at her. "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After arranging the beautiful roses that Trevor had bought her, Olivia made her way into the living room, where Trevor was lounging on the sofa, and placed the vase down on the dining table. Smiling, she turned to her boyfriend and placed her hands on the edge of the table behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked and watched as he turned his head to look at her.

"Just reading an article in the paper, about perfect love songs," he smiled.

"I see," she nodded momentarily before continuing, "and what is your perfect love song?"

"Oh I don't know, there's too many to choose from," he said, folding the paper up and placing it on the coffee table before sitting up, "what about you?"

"Well I enjoy a wide variety of love songs, as you know, but I do have a few favourites," she grinned mischievously and walked over to the sideboard and put a cd in the player to play as Trevor watched. "Especially this one," she said and turned back to Trevor as the song began to play.  
"Oh yes," he smiled and stood to his feet, laughing as Clarisse walked over to him, "I love this one too."

"I know you do," she smiled up at him and placed her hand flat on his chest while starting to move her hips in time to the music as Trevor watched, unable to take his eyes from her.

You know the night time, darling (night and day). Is the right time (night and day). To be (night and day). With the one you love, now (night and day). Say now, oh baby (night and day). When I come home, baby, now (night and day). I want to be with the one I love, now (night and day).

Smiling, Olivia lowered her hand from her boyfriends chest and continued to sway her hips in time to the music as she turned her back to him and feeling his hands grasp her sides, she couldn't help but tip her head back in surprise as she laughed.  
She had no idea what had come over her this afternoon, but she liked it, and so did her boyfriend.

"You are such a tease," he whispered in her ear and watched as she turned her head to the side while starting to undo the buttons on her blouse.

You know what I'm thinking of (night and day). I know the night time (night and day, oh). Whoa, is the right time (night and day, oh). To be with the one you love, now (night and day). I said to be with the one you love (night and day).

Feeling Trevor's breath hot on the back of her neck she removed her blouse and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Oh good god, woman," he whispered in her ear while grasping her swaying hips and pulled her back gently against him, eliciting a moan from her when her bottom came into contact with his body. "Is this bra new?" He asked and kissed the back of her shoulder as he began swaying his hips with hers.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?" Exclaimed Paul from the doorway and watched as they both jumped and looked over at him, covering Laura's eyes.

"Paul?" Trevor exclaimed.

"Please, put something on," Paul exclaimed while ushering Laura from the living room and closed the door behind them.

"I thought they were going to away?" Olivia asked quietly and turned the CD player off as Olivia grabbed her blouse and quickly put it back on.

"They were meant to be," Trevor nodded while doing up the buttons and looked up at Trevor.

"Suppose we better face the music," Trevor said and watched as Olivia nodded.  
"Suppose we better had," she said and watched as he walked over and opened the door to find only Paul stood there. "Where's Laura?" he asked and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"She's gone to the kitchen," he said and entered the room, closing the door behind him as Trevor moved to stand beside Olivia, "she's rather embarrassed, we both are! I mean whatever possessed you to do such a thing, and in the middle of the day of all times."

"It's called being in love, Paul," Trevor answered and watched as Paul glared at him. "Just be thankful that you didn't arrive five minutes later."

"Trevor," Olivia gasped and started laughing as she hid her face behind Trevor's arm.

"My god, really?" Paul exclaimed and shook his head.

"Oh Paul, lighten up," Olivia exclaimed and looked across at her son. "Considering you were meant to be going to Paris, which by the way why aren't you?"

"Oh, Laura's passport expired so we have postponed it," Paul said and shook his head.

"Ahh, so that explains why you are in such a foul mood then," Trevor said and watched as Paul gasped.

"I am not in a mood, brother," Paul exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Trevor protested.  
"Excuse me," Laura said from the door as she slowly stepped inside the room and watched as everyone looked across at her, "I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but I just want to say something if I may?"

"Of course, what is it?" Paul said as he turned to her.

"It's just don't be so hard on them," she said and looked over at Olivia and Trevor as they glanced at one another before looking back at her. "No harm was done really, yes it was a bit embarrassing seeing your brother half naked, but it's nothing I haven't seen before and honestly I think it's great that are still crazy about one another."

"But they are acting like love struck teenagers," Paul said and looked over at them as Trevor wrapped his arm around his mothers shoulders.

"Yes, because that's how she makes me feel," Trevor said and looked down at Olivia, "and there's nothing wrong with feeling like that."

"No, there's not, you are right," Laura said and watched as everyone looked back at her, "besides, we weren't meant to have been here remember?"

"I know, I know," Paul said and took a deep breath before nodding, "you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honestly," Olivia said and glanced around the room before looking back at Trevor's brother and Laura, "give us a little time to gather up our bits and we will all have dinner together."

" sure both Paul and Laura said together"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was late when Trevor put his key to the lock and pushed open the door after going out with his dad and brother for a lads night out. The lights were off, darkness becoming the quiet oceanfront condominium. The hardwood floor beneath him gave sound to his steps as he walked through the foyer. 

His tie gave as he walked down the hall, the material bouncing limply against his shirt. He sighed tiredly, he was exhausted seeped through his veins and flamed his aching limbs.

The bedroom was cool, quiet as he stepped into it. A shaft of silver moonlight fell in through the window, baptizing the bed. He stared down at the bed, shedding the professional skin that was his suit coat as he watched her sleep.

Olivia was curled on her side, her hand tucked beneath her chin. The other hand was stretched out to the emptiness of what was his side of the bed. Her face was relaxed, made still by the peaceful slumber she had surrendered to. He kicked off his shoes as soft breathing parted her lips. He sank into the bed, a loud creak disturbing the silence as the mattress gave beneath him. He grinned devilishly, inching closer to her.

He traced a line up her bare arm, his fingertip gentle against her flesh. She sighed in her sleep and shifted against him. Their faces were inches apart, their chests flush against each other. She opened her eyes slowly, her face tranquil in the pale light. She blinked, stretching against him as a tired smile graced her face. "You're back," she whispered, cupping his face as her lips found his. Soft kisses caressed his mouth and face, welcoming back every inch of him.

His arm rested in the curve of her waist, drawing her closer as she kissed her way along his jaw line and as she made her way to his lips again. 

She stretched again, her body forming a graceful line for the briefest of moments before she sighed and snuggled against him. The scent of his cologne clung to his starched shirt and she turned her face to his chest, inhaling deeply. "I missed you."

"I wasn't even gone for a few hours."

"Doesn't matter." Olivia looked up solemnly, meeting his eyes. "Did you miss me?"

He brushed aside her hair, her teasing question seductive in the silence. The round peak of her shoulder was bathed in moonlight and his lips were drawn there like moth to flame. She drew in her breath, her hand combing through his hair to cup the back of his head. The expanse of flesh between her shoulder and neck was rediscovered as the lingering traces of her almond soap filled his conscious. She pressed herself closer as he nibbled a path up her neck, a sigh on her lips. "Maybe," he finally answered as his hand fell to the small of her back. "A little."

She cupped his face, her palms warm against his cheeks as she gazed into his eyes. A small smirk was curling the corner of her mouth as her brow arched in a dare.

"Maybe," she repeated carefully, her face nuzzling against his. "A little."

Three small words that barely skimmed the surface of the truth. And they both knew it.

She wedged her sheet-clad leg between his as he held her closer, the tips of her fingers resting against the flesh of his neck. "What did you do while I was gone tonight?"

Her sigh suggested her boredom and he knew the answer with her having to say it. "Nothing just sat and read a book and went for a swim then your came buy for an hour or so," she replied.

She smiled broadly then started placing a series of fluttered kisses on his chin and mouth. He nodded, matching her mouth and tightening his lock around her leg and back. "What should we do with ourselves for the rest of our time here?"

"Go out on the boat," he suggested in a mutter as her fingers carefully undid the buttons of his shirt. "Drive up to a resort. Stay in bed all weekend."

"Tempting," she giggled, pushing his shirt open. The coarse hair of his chest tickled her bare flesh, bringing a grin to her face. "I don't care what we do," she said, absentmindedly fingering his chest.

Trevor looked down at her, twirling a lock of her hair round his finger. Her hand snaked beneath his shirt, wrapping around to his bare back. 

She rested against him, her face and breath grazing his chest. A warm feeling bubbled within him when she squeezed back and kissed the flesh over his heart.

Her eyes opened slowly as the echo of his question lingered over them. "Be my…" she repeated slowly, meeting his dark eyes.

He bit back his laughter, the sight of her bewildered eyes and dropped jaw bringing a grin to his face. She gave him a weak smile and he cupped her face, fingering the soft flesh of her ear lobe.

Her chest shook against his and his hand fell to rub her back comfortingly. "Just…be my-"

"Yes," she replied softly, silencing the rest of his question when she pressed her finger to his lips. "Yes."


End file.
